Carlos Santana
Carlos Humberto Santana Barragán (Autlán de Navarro, Jalisco, México, 20 de julio de 1947), es un guitarrista mexicano-estadounidense de rock, ganador de varios premios Grammy. Es considerado el 5º mejor guitarrista de todos los tiempos, según la revista Rolling Stone. Biografía Su padre tocaba el violín en un mariachi en Autlán de Navarro. De joven, Carlos aprendió a tocar el violín, pero lo cambió por la guitarra cuando tenía ocho años. En 1955 su familia se mudó a Tijuana, Baja California Norte. Carlos se dedicó a estudiar la guitarra emulando los sonidos de B. B. King, T-Bone Walker y John Lee Hooker bajo la tutela de Javier Bátiz. Mientras tanto tocaba en conjuntos locales como Los T.J.'s del cual era bajista, donde añadió su propio toque y sentido original a las canciones populares de rock and roll de la década de los cincuenta. Al principio se quedó en Tijuana para mejorar su pericia musical en los clubes locales, cuando su familia se mudó de nuevo, esta vez a San Francisco, California en el año 1961, pero pronto la siguió, se encontró matriculado en la escuela, aprendiendo inglés, y queriendo tocar música. Al mismo tiempo, Carlos fue sumergido en el ambiente pintoresco de San Francisco, con sus diversas influencias culturales y estilos musicales. El destino llevó a Carlos al sitio y época correcta, colocándole en medio de la floreciente y enorme escena musical que era el área de la Bahía de San Francisco, la cuna del movimiento hippie. En 1965 recibió la nacionalidad estadounidense.Carlos Santana En 1966 debutó con la Santana Blues Band y llegaron, del histórico Filmore West de Bill Grahams al escenario principal del memorable Woodstock Peace, Love, Music festival, donde el 16 de agosto de 1969, Santana entregó a las masas su explosión de rock con sabor latino. Su melodía "Black Magic Woman" conocida en México como "Mujer de magia negra" abrió su participación. Él tuvo otros éxitos importantes: "Soul Sacrifice", "Jingo", "Gypsy Queen", Oye cómo va con el clásico sonido de Santana raspando la guitarra, y su inolvidable éxito del año 1971: "Samba pa' ti", "Sin depender de nadie", "Guajira". Su álbum Abraxas tuvo ventas importantes en México e Hispanoamérica, con el sello CBS. En 1973 se une sentimentalmente a Deborah King, con quien ha procreado a sus hijos Salvador, Estela y Angélica. Santana como solista Carlos Santana continuó su gira por los Estados Unidos con una serie de músicos distintos, lanzando varios álbumes. Durante este período Santana adoptó el nombre «Devadip», conferido por el líder espiritual Sri Chinmoy. Sacó al mercado muchos álbumes en los 1970 y 1980, incluyendo colaboraciones con John Lee Hooker, Willie Nelson, Herbie Hancock, Booker T. Jones, Wayne Shorter, Ron Carter y The Fabulous Thunderbirds. En 1991, Santana colaboró en el álbum de Ottmar Liebert Sólo para ti, en las canciones Reaching out 2 U y una grabación nueva de su propia canción "Samba pa' ti". Fue instalado en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame en 1998. Santana fue el único que participó en las dos versiones del cover de Michael Jackson We are the world: * We are the world * Somos el mundo En 1970 populariza el tema de Tito Puente Oye cómo va. En 1971 el general Juan Velasco Alvarado le prohibió tocar en el Perú y lo expulsó del país tras clasificarle "hippie imperialista". En 1972 Santana tomó la delantera de John McLaughlin y se dirigió en una dirección espiritual, de jazz / fusión. Desde 1976 todavía se estiró instrumentalmente, pero incluía rock convencional y elementos de baile, una combinación que ha mantenido. En este mismo año compuso uno de sus más grandes éxitos conocido como "Europa" misma que en su boceto original se denominó "ahí viene la señora con cara de hongo que viene al pueblo". Para 1992 canceló su contrato con Columbia y después grabó con Polygram y Arista Records. Mientras sus conciertos en vivo tenían una reputación para la excelencia, Santana no tenía un hit muy importante desde 1981 hasta 1999. Santana surgió de nuevo en 1999 con el lanzamiento de Supernatural, que incluyó colaboraciones con Rob Thomas, Eric Clapton, Lauryn Hill, Wyclef Jean, Dave Matthews, y el grupo mexicano Maná. La intervención de Maná en el disco acompañando a la guitarra se debió a su buena relación con Fher Olvera. Supernatural se hizo platino 25 veces, fue el álbum de Santana de mayor venta, alcanzando número uno en la lista Billboard y manteniendo esa posición durante 12 meses y ganando nueve Premios Grammy. El éxito del año 1999, fue "Smooth" con la cual permaneció en el número UNO de acuerdo con lista de Billboard, por 9 semanas. En 2001 trabajó con Michael Jackson en la canción "Whatever Happens" del álbum Invincible. En 2002, Santana sacó al mercado Shaman, revistando el formato de artistas invitados, incluyendo P.O.D., Seal y Michelle Branch. En 2006, Carlos Santana hizo una colaboración con la cantante colombiana Shakira en la canción Illegal del álbum Oral Fixation Vol. 2 que fue tercer single del disco. En 2007 colabora en la canción "Into the Night" de Chad Kroeger, vocalista de Nickelback. En 2010 saca al mercado el álbum Guitar Heaven con canciones como Back in Black de AC/DC y Whole Lotta Love de Led Zeppelin. En 2012 lanza al mercado el álbum Shape Shifter. Ese mismo año, hizo una colaboración con la fallecida cantante mexicano-estadounidense Selena en la nueva versión de la canción Ya No del álbum Enamorada de ti. En 2014 lanza su más reciente álbum denominado "Corazón" en el cual incluyó a varios artistas como Romeo Santos, Diego Torres, Juanes, Los Fabulosos Cadilacs, entre otros. El 30 de enero de 2016 el guitarrista Alex Ligertwood, el cantante Tony Lindsay y Raúl Rekow dieron un concierto en honor a Santana en el Teatro Auditorio de Roquetas de Mar, titulado The Magic of Santana. jesus Santana como artista El mundo adoptó a Carlos con pasión. Estaban fascinados con su música siempre cambiante, exaltadora, creciente y consistente. Cada nuevo estreno, incluyendo ocho álbumes de oro y siete de platino, llegó de ser un reflejo del crecimiento y evolución personal de Carlos. Los aficionados también fueron encantados con sus mensajes, incitaciones gentiles hacia la paz, compasión, alegría y comprensión que consistentemente ha entregado de manera sincera y personal en sus espectáculos en más de 50 países. Desde el álbum de estreno del conjunto de Santana, Santana, con el que consiguió doble platino y el siguiente de cuádruple platino de Abraxas, hasta el amplio retrospectivo juego encajado, Dance of the Rainbow serpent, estrenado en 1995, desde las obras solistas exitosas de Carlos, influenciadas por el jazz, al emocionante y sumamente personal Blues for Salvador, a su estreno especial en el álbum de John Lee Hooker, Chill Out... desde el álbum producido por G&G, Brothers, (que incluyó canciones por Carlos, su hermano Jorge y su sobrino, Carlos Hernández), hasta el estreno en 1996 de Mystic Man, por el compositor italiano, Paolo Rustichelli... Así como su participación en el Concierto para Bangladesh en 1971 con solo una interpretación ¨Black Magic Woman¨ ...desde el vídeo retrospectivo en 1988, ¡Viva Santana!, hasta el vídeo del concierto en América del Sur en 1993, Sacred Fire, al estreno en 1997 del CD-ROM, The History of Santana: the river of color and sound y Live at the Fillmore (1968), un CD doble que muestra sesiones grabadas en los espectáculos del conjunto en 1968 en el club legendario San Francisco, queda claro que Carlos siempre demuestra una pasión intransigente para su expresión musical. Esta pasión le ha permitido aventurarse en nuevos territorios tanto geográficos como musicales, incluyendo escorificar la película principal La Bamba, lanzarse en un recorrido en 1988 con el saxofonista de jazz Wayne Shorter y participar en el "Rock'n Roll Summit" de 1987, el primer concierto patrocinado en conjunto por los EE.UU. y la Unión Soviética en toda la historia. Además de ser un presente para beneficio de varias causas notables, tales como "Blues for Salvador", "California Earthquake Relief", huérfanos de Tijuana, los derechos de Gente Indígena y educación para la juventud latina en sociedad con Hispanic Media & Education Group (HEMG, por sus siglas en inglés). A Carlos se le ha votado el mejor guitarrista de rock en un escrutinio de la revista Playboy y, en 1977, el conjunto Santana fue el primero en ganar honores de CBS Records Crystal Globe Award por haber vendido 5 millones o más álbumes internacionalmente. Recibió un Grammy para el mejor espectáculo instrumental de rock en 1988 además de ser el sujeto de un concierto de tributo especial patrocinado por N.A.R.A.S. (por sus siglas en inglés) durante la celebración de los Honores del Grammy en 1996 en coyuntura con su inducción dentro del Hollywood Rock Walk. Recibió diez honores de Bammy I incluyendo seis de El Mejor Guitarrista y tres honores de Músico del Año) y, en 1997, fue entre el grupo inaugural, junto con los finados Bill Graham y Jerry García, elegido al Bammy Hall of Fame. En 1996, Carlos recibió Honor de Billboard Century, el honor más alto de la revista Billboard Magazine, para logro creativo, y fue nombrado Leyenda de la Música Latina del Año por el Chicano Music Awards en 1997. Además de sus honores musicales, Carlos también recibió numerosas alabanzas cívicas y humanitarias, incluyendo el Honor de Arthur M. Sohcot en 1997 para Servicio Público y Excelencia en su Espectáculo, en 1997, el honor de Golden Eagle Legend in Music de "Nosotros", un "Honor de Logro Especial" en 1999 la ceremonia de Honores del American Latino Media Arts (ALMA, por sus siglas en inglés). Y, el 17 de agosto de 1998, Carlos recibió su "estrella" en el Hollywood Walk of Fame, (el camino de la fama de Hollywood). Hoy en día, las ventas de Santana superan los 50 millones de discos. El 25 de febrero de 2009 realizó su primera presentación en la 50ª edición del Festival de la Canción de Viña del Mar, en las cuales sumió al público en un trance de rock y ritmos tropicales durante 2 horas, las cuales le valieron llevarse los 3 trofeos que se entregan en esta cita (antorcha de plata, antorcha de oro y gaviota de plata). Guitarras y equipos Sobre sus gustos, se sabe que sus guitarras favoritas son las Paul Reed Smith. Entre otras que ha usado se encuentra una Yamaha SG 2000 y Gibson SG con la que tocó en el famoso Festival de Woodstock. También se le llegó a ver durante los años 70`s con las famosas Gibson Les Paul, Fender Stratocaster, Telecaster, y también en el 92 en un concierto en Japón, interpretó «Blues for Salvador» (su hijo), con una Yamaha RGX que en aquel tiempo era un prototipo que sólo habían hecho para él. La Gibson SG roja que Santana usó en Woodstock, se encuentra ahora expuesta en el Hard Rock Café de Marbella. Guitarras: PRS (Paul Reed Smith) Modelo Santana SE, Santana I, II, III y ahora la MD teniendo siempre como favoritas las Santana I y II a nivel público. Amplificadores: 70's Marshall 100w head with a single 4x12” cab, ’65 Blackface Fender Twin, Mesa/Boggie Mark IV & Dumble Overdrive Special 100w head trough single 1x12 Altec-Lansing cab (este último para solos). Pedales: Mu-Tron Wah, Ibanez TS-9 Tube Screamer, ProCo Rat, Ibanez Digital Delay, Alesis Midiverb, Custom made 4-way cambiador para los amplificadores. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Santana (1969) * Abraxas (1970) * Santana III (1971) * Caravanserai (1972) * Welcome (1973) * Borboletta (1974) * Amigos (1976) * Festival (1977) * Moonflower (1977) * Inner secrets (1978) * Marathon (1979) * Zebop! (1981) * Shangó (1982) * Beyond Appearances (1985) * Freedom (1987) * Spirits Dancing in the Flesh (1990) * Milagro (1992) * Brothers (1994) * Supernatural (1999) * Shaman (2002) * All That I Am (2005) * Guitar Heaven: The Greatest Guitar Classics of All Time (2010) * Shape Shifter (2012) * Corazón (2014) * '' Santana IV'' (2016) Álbumes en directo * Carlos Santana & Buddy Miles! Live! (junio de 1972) - POP #8; UK #29 * Lotus (1974) *''Sacred Fire: Santana Live in South America'' (1993) * Live at the Fillmore (1968) (1997) En colaboración * Love Devotion Surrender, con Mahavishnu y John McLaughlin (junio de 1973, Columbia) - POP #14; UK #7 * Illuminations, con Alice Coltrane (septiembre de 1974) - POP #79; UK #40 * Oneness: Silver Dreams Golden Realities (marzo de 1979, Columbia) - POP #87; UK #55 * The Swing of Delight (agosto de 1980, Columbia) - POP #65; UK #65 * Havana Moon (abril de 1983, Columbia) - POP #31; UK #84 * Blues for Salvador (1987) * Santana Brothers (1994) DVD * 1979 - Down Under (Live). The Santana Marathon Rock Tour October 1979, en vivo en Australia * 1991 - Live in Japan with Sadao Watanabe * 1993 - Sacred Fire (LIVE IN MEXICO) * 2000 - Supernatural LIVE * 2002 - Live by Request (NY City) * 2007 - Live at Montreux Festival 1988 with Wayne Shorter * 2007 - Hymns of Peace (live at Montreux 2004) * 2008 - Blues at Montreux festival 2004 * 2009 - Festival de Viña del mar 2009 * 2014 - Corazón, Live From Mexico: Live It To Believe It Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Carlos Santana Categoría:Artistas de Columbia Records Categoría:Nacionalizados de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guitarristas de México Categoría:Guitarristas de rock de Estados Unidos Categoría:Guitarristas líderes Categoría:Compositores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de rock de Estados Unidos Categoría:Emigrantes mexicanos hacia Estados Unidos Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood